warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered World
=Shattered World= for firey's contest Once the sun shined brightly upon them, then the deep darkness came and covered them in shadow. What they didn't know was that the darkness came from within ---- The Fallen Rose He was a proud and strong warrior, the strongest and bravest of all. Two warned to not trust him, but it was hopeless. Emberstorm was too great have anything said poorly about him. Emberstorm was determined to make the world around him better. He blieved his leader wasn't doing a good enough job. She helped the other Clans if they needed it. Emberstorm didn't agree. They shouldn't waste their breath on the others, they should put all their power into themsleves and be better than everyone. Besides, wouldn't it be better to have the others fall while they rose? He offered his opinions, but she turned them down. This made him feel cast aside and angry. Why couldn't she just listen. Emberstorm did his best to please her. He brought her gifts of prey and shells to win Featherstar over. He hunted hard and fought hard for his Clan; for her. He had to gain her trust, he had to get close to her in order to make her fall. His hopes were high and Emberstorm remained proud and kind, but on the inside his heart burned anger and frustration. He had gained her interest, but seemed not her respect. No matter what the strong tom did, Featherstar seemed to cast him aside and smile upon his fellow warriors. He growlered and at them, chatting away in their big group, having fun, then padded away, feeling as if his heart was torn into two. The anger was to spill out any moment now he feared. The day came when Featherstar had no choice but to battle one of the other Clans. She stayed back at camp, leaving her deputy in charge of the assult. The two rivals fought savagely and bravely, but Emberstorm's Clan failed. Deputy Duskfoot called a retreat, but Emberstorm wanted to keep fighting, determined to save his territory and gain respect. When all the others left, he lost control, his tamped down rage unleashing and he sliced Duskfoot's neck open, blood spilling out like a calm stream. The deputy fell, coughing and choking, drowning in his own blood. Emberstorm stared down at him, feeling as though he was in a daze. Did he just do that? Grief wrapped its claws around his heart but he pushed it down and watched blankly until the deputy fell still. He returned to camp, telling the grief-stricken Featherstar that the enemy killed Duskfoot, while guilt pounded in his ears. Emberstorm hoped to the gods that she'd finally choose him as deputy. But she didn't. She chose Squirrelnose over him. Disblief struck him and he nearly choked. Squirrelnose might have been strong and brave too, but she was older and weaker. She'd surely pass soon. Emberstorm spent more and more time with Featherstar, flattening the need to sink his claws in her neck. Why wouldn't she listen? Why did she do everything so wrong? She started to fall for him. And to his surprise, he felt a little warmth in his cool heart. Finally, the day came when Squirrelnose fell to illness. Emberstorm felt a thrill run down his spine as Featherstar named him her deputy. He ignored the skipping of his heart everytime he was around her. He stuck with his plan. Emberstorm had to get rid of Featherstar. She was too soft and weak to be leader. She let the other Clans take their territory and rescources for crying out loud! He gathered allies from outside their land. He told them his battle plans, how he'd take down Featherstar. The day came then when he brought them into the heart of his Clan. They fought with fearlessly. Emberstorm did exactly as he said he would. He crept into Featherstar's den, where she lie, recovering from a cold. He pounced on her, knocking her onto her back and planting a firm paw on her chest. Her blue eyes met his amber ones, wide with shock and betrayal. "I trusted you..." her hoarse voice was no more than a whisper. "I loved you." A nagging grief stabbed Emberstorm's heart, but he raised his paw, claws unsheathed and ready to strike her throat. Then another warrior, Kestrelsong barreled into him. His rogue allies had fled, and Emberstorm was soon brought down. He admitted his past crimes and for a long moment stared into Featherstar's once calm and wise blue eyes, now frantic and and betrayed. "I sentance you to exile, Emberstorm." And so Emberstorm limped away from his former Clan, shame and anger burning his pelt as he went. He didn't go far when he dropped because his wounds were too much to bear and he lost too much blood... Emberstorm had fallen far from the amazing and great warrior he had once been, and so had Featherstar. The once good-tempered and kind leader was now shattered and hurt, her wounds never to be healed. ~ Iridescent Out in the deep dark night, howls will sound and screams will shout as they keep disappearing, only the remains to be found. terror and panic will rule you forever. one star, two stars, three stars, they will either save or destroy. beware the shadow that lurks inside or the curse that follows will come to life. (being rewrote) ~ "I will have you without armor, Dusk, or I will no have you at all." Throughout most of his life, Dusk never let anyone in. He built walls around himself and trusted no one. It started when he was a young tom, around five moons old. The tabby was attatched to his family, even though they didn't seem to love him back. He was the smallest, therefore the one who got picked on most by his bigger siblings, along with more scorn from his mother. She seemed more focused on her work - being a theft. She didn't just steal prey and priceless shiny stones from others, she stole parts of them too. She'd skin them, take their legs, anything really, if someone gave her a fine enough price. She wasn't afriad to get her paws dirty, and Dusk admired her for that, even though he was a little tramatized, knowing the things she'd done. His mother often nipped him for straying out of line or causing trouble, or told him to leave her alone, but deep down, Dusk always believed she loved him just a little bit, and that lit his world. He had no father, and all his siblings did was bully. They lived alone, they had no one and nothing but themselves. Creatures came by more often than not, not even cats most of the time. There were foxes, wolves, even some smelly skunks. They had heard of Dusk's famous mother and wanted her to do their work, giving her prey in return. His love and pride for her burned deeply until the day she sold him for a rock. A battle weary she-cat arrived one day, hoping to do business with his mother. But her attention strayed to Dusk as his siblings attacked him, for no apparant reason. Her gray eyes went over mothers shoulder, focusing on Dusk's tawny pelt underneath the paws of his siblings. "Aren't you going to break them up?" she asked, blinking her half blind eyes at mother. Mother shrugged. "It's normal. They usually tire out pretty quick. That one," she nodded to Dusk. "Is good at stalking, nothing more. I've no care what happens to him." Dusk was trying to shield his siblings claws from his face wincing, but love for Mother swelled in his heart. I know she doesn't mean that. She loves me. She justs says that to make my siblings feel better about themselves The old she-cats eyes narrowed and she "hmmmed". "I need stalkers," Oldy murmured to Mother. "For my fleet. How much for him?" she asked, squinting her good gray eye at Mother. Dusk's heart lurched. Mother shook her tortoiseshell head. "Not for sale."Dusk relaxed, almost forgetting to shield his eyes. "What about this..." Oldy began. She had a sack tied around her neck, which carried random objects. She riffled through it for a moment, then gave a crooked grin full of broken teeth, and pulled out a red stone. Mother's eyes widened and seemed super glued to it, following it as Oldy waved her paw around, the stone grasped firmly in it. Dusk's siblings stopped smacking him and sat forward, watching curiously. "Oooh, a ruby! How beautiful!" his sister whispered. "How about I trade you? I have him, you have this?" the gray-and-white tabby settled the stone on the big flat rock in the center of the cave. Dusk watched, confident and laughing in his head. Ha! She wouldn't do that! "Yes," Mother said instantly, snatching the ruby into her paws and holding up to the light seeping in from the entrance to admire. Dusk stared, not fully aware what was happening until Mother turned toward him, and shoved him toward Oldy, who grinned crookedly at him. Wait... What just happened? She's joking, right? he thought desperately, glancing towards his mother. She's pulling a clever trick, she'll kick this flea-bags face in before she leaves, so she can have the ruby and me. But Mother's amber gaze didn't waver from the ruby, and she made no move to stop Oldy as she began dragging him out the door of the cave. His siblings didn't even glance at him, just stared up at Mother, looking troubled, like they were worried they it would be them next. Numbness filled Dusk and he didn't fight as the molly carried him on. He was in too much shock to even react to his Mother's betrayal. She... she sold me..? For a rock? After that moment, Dusk felt rejected and broken ever since. He never learned the old gray and white tabby's name. He just called her "Oldy" in his head. Oldy took him to a savage and obedient group called "Snake 2". There were more groups like his, all named "Snake... Snake 1, Snake 2, Snake 3..." others too. They were all young cats, between the ages of four to 30 moons old, all emotionless and strict. If a kit was too weak to follow them as they raced for miles, they would be left behind to die, if anyone was too weak to stay in line, they were publically shamed and beaten to death. It happened very often. It happened the day he arrived. A poor molly just wasn't strong enough, she couldn't match up to Snake 2's demands. Dusk watched as she was killed with a lump in his belly. There was nothing he could do to help her. All he could do was tell himself, Don't end up like her. You have to be strong and quick and brave in order to survive. He didn't know what they were training for and didn't understand the point. He was grouped in Snake 2, where the best in stalkers and stealth were placed. They praticed from dawn to midnight, and fought constantly. Dusk soon learned there was some kind of war going on. All cats who had no training who were supposedly useful were taken here and trained hard, then sent out to fight. Dusk was terrified of the future, and hurt still by his mother. He had thought she had loved him, but she never did... It felt like his heart had been ripped out, stomped in dust, thrown into a pile of burning embers, then cramed back inside. He distanced himself from his groupmates - which was easy, since no one ever spoke to each other anyway. They were all cold and determined, trained to kill, stalk, and kill. Dusk didn't want to be like them. But soon he turned into them. He remained broken on the inside, and stony and cold outside. Then the day came when he was transferred and ready to enter war, after two years of training and brainwash. The enemy was no different from them, cold and heartless, killing without remorse. Then the day came he was fighting, he locked into fight with the she-cat, fighting as if he would die, which he probably would. She had him at her mercy, and an odd light flickered in her eye. She stepped away from him. He rose to his paws but didn't strike. Instead they stared into each others eyes as war screamed around them. Dusk was shocked at her for just... lettin ghim go. He had never seen a cat who had that much honor. Then she turned away and raced away from the battle. His group didn't take it easily. "You let her go!" Viper snarled in Dusk's face. He was held to the ground by others, while threatening eyes were locked on him in a jagged circle beyond. "You broke the code to kill. You disobeyed everything you were taught. You will be killed as a punishment." Viper raised his paws, ready to strike Dusk's throat. For the first time in a long time, Dusk felt fear stab his heart. But he was also determined. He came this far, would would not die yet. The ones holding him down, still weak from battle, Dusk muttered a single word and they collasped. Viper snarled at him and dived in to kill, but Dusk was already tearing away, fast as lightning, the others already far behind him. He was shocked by his easy escape, but he knew they'd be tracking him, so he kept going, running as fast as he could until he slammed into something. Staggering to his paws, and blinking, Dusk's amber eyes fell upon the tabby face who had showed mercy, her brown eyes huge with fear. He heard the persuers. "I'll help you, for sparing me," Dusk murmured to her. She nodded, and he touched his nose to her head and then they were racing away on the breeze until they reached a new land full of safety. They lived alone together and became friends quickly, and soon, Dusk found himself staring into her eyes and seeing an emotion he had never seen before, and he was sure his eyes looked the same. But still, he distanced himself from her. Terror on what would happen if this was a lie, the odd skipping of his heart, looking into her smiling eyes, was it all a lie? Would she betray him like Mother did? She tried to get past his defenses, but failed. They fought over and over, and she was soon fed up. She was in grief. She loved him so much but he wouldn't accept her. She was expecting kits now, they needed a father, and she wanted true love. All her life she always dreamed of it, instead of the cold faces she stared into everyday. She would stand beside him and remain loyal, just as long as he let her in... She was fed up - and she faced him, his eyes torn with grief and fear. "I can't be yours if you can't let me in... You have to trust me... I know you were betrayed in the past, but I'm not your mother. I love you truly. I always will, forever. But I will not have you if you keep yourself shelled up in armor your whole life, I need you to take it off, let it disappear... if you can't do that, then you can't have me, and I will not have you," she said calmly, her heart skipping with hope and fear of his answer. Dusk's heart too was torn. He lived his life with walls around him, and now she was asking him to tear them down, destroy everything he had ever known... He didn't know if he could trust... But she saved you. She could have killed you, but she didn't. She's hunted beside you so long now and slept beside you. You love her... you must trust her.... He felt the panic leave his tightening chest and he could breath again. He let go all of his fears and faced her, looking determined. "I will trust you, it is hard for me, but I will. I will do it, for you." He nuzzled her face and stared lovingly into her eyes. "You saved me, much more from being killed that day. You saved me from becoming something I'm not... I love you, Aspen." ~ Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics